Woodie/Normal
Don't Starve= |start item = |image = Woodie.png |spawnCode = "woodie" |links = Quotes Clothes }} Woodie is the sixth playable Character that can be unlocked via Experience, with 1600 XP. He is a stereotypical Canadian lumberjack with a love for chopping Trees and (albeit to a lesser extent) camping, who has a mysterious curse. He has Lucy the Axe in his inventory from the start of the game. Due to being a lumberjack, he's very proficient at cutting Trees, doing it faster and with fewer swings than other Characters. When he swings an Axe at a Tree too much or there is a full Moon, though, Woodie's curse will manifest and he will be turned into a Werebeaver. Special Power Woodie starts off with an Axe named Lucy. Lucy is sapient and talks to Woodie, egging him on while chopping down Trees, and warning him about the curse. Lucy talks in red text to differentiate from Woodie's white text.Lucy has infinite durability and chops Trees faster but deals less damage compared to a normal Axe. If Woodie hits a Tree with an Axe too many times in a short space of time or if it is a full Moon, he will transform into a Werebeaver. In this Werebeaver form, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, the Map and inventory will be unavailable, and the 3 main stats will disappear and be replaced by the Beaverness Meter. His Beaverness will decrease over time, and when he takes damage, and increase when eating wood-like items, such as Logs or Saplings. Disadvantage When the Beaverness reaches 0, Woodie will appear in the same spot, at the beginning of the next Day, with 50 Health, 37.5 Hunger and 50 Sanity. Any Mobs aggressive against the Werebeaver will remain in place and also be aggressive towards Woodie, possibly killing him because of the low Health. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC (SW), the Werebeaver cannot swim. Turning into a Werebeaver while Woodie is on a Boat, will result in the Werebeaver sinking. Woodie will then respawn the next day in the closest island with enough materials to build a Log Raft. This also means that the Werebeaver's movement is limited to only the island Woodie transformed. On the other hand, the Werebeaver is completely immune to Poison. Tips * Due to Lucy's infinite durability it's a waste to craft other axes (Axe, Luxury Axe, Pick/Axe) unless the player desperately needs a better weapon in the early days. * Players are advised to calculate before hand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. ** They can either wait the curse out inside their camp or take advantage of the transformation to chop, dig, or mine for free. * While it is true that after returning to human form Woodie's stats will be low, players can take advantage of the fact that they're a fixed value. This way if they're below 50 points on most of their stats they can cut trees and transform on purpose to refill them again. This is a good way to avoid insanity or starvation when unprepared. * Woodie will transform into a Werebeaver in the Caves and Ruins during the Full Moon cycle. This means that Woodie will likely wake up to complete darkness, unless close to a natural light source. Any Lanterns in a player's inventory (unless stored in a backpack) will turn on and drop to the ground, and will possibly be depleted by the time the transformation wears off. Keeping minerals in a backpack will prevent Rock Lobsters from eating them while Woodie is transformed. * Players can use the Werebeaver transformation to quickly skip days, without the need of Tents or similar objects. * If possible players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. * It is advised to store all items in containers to reduce the risk of losing them to other mobs after transforming. * It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. * When transformed it's a good idea to dig as many Graves as possible to avoid the Sanity drain that would otherwise ensue. * It is advised to only fight Boss Monsters in Werebeaver form near some Trees to avoid using materials on Weapons and Armor and increase the likelihood of survival thanks to the healing from Logs. * Due to his curse the only way currently to get an Old Bell with Woodie in the Reign of Giants ''DLC, without the Console, is to plant a Fleshy Bulb near Glommer's Statue, let the Eyeplants take Glommer's Flower off the statue and kill the Lureplant before it digests it. * In SW, one easy way to cure a poisoned Woodie is to turn into the Werebeaver, thanks to his poison immunity. Bugs * As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log Meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return; it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts to normal after the player saves and exits then returns again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity). * If Woodie dies in Werebeaver form, when the next moon phase is a full moon he will appear as Woodie, but the screen will show the Werebeaver HUD. Reloading the world should fix this. * When a full moon occurs, when Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. * When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game will result in Woodie still being in Werebeaver form, but the game acts as if Woodie had 50 sanity. * As a Werebeaver, if the Log Meter hits 0 and he gnaws an item that replenishes it at the same time (possibly causing the Werebeavers death sound effect to activate and sometimes the music to stop), he will be unable to faint and revert. This will end if the player either reloads, which will return Woodie to normal with all stats full, or if the meter is refilled and then once again returned to 0 (he will only revert normally if the meter is refilled all the way to 100). * If the player saves at the same time Woodie faints, upon reloading Woodie's stats will be full. * Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. * Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt. * If one exits and then re-enters the game during dusk as a Werebeaver, Woodie will still give his dusk announcement, even though he's transformed. |-| Don't Starve Together= |start item = |image = Woodie DST.png |beaverness = 100 |spawnCode = "woodie" |links = Quotes Clothes}} Woodie is one of the 12 playable Characters in Don't Starve Together. He is a stereotypical Canadian lumberjack with a love for chopping Trees and (albeit to a lesser extent) camping, who has a mysterious curse. He has Lucy the Axe in his inventory from the start of the game. Due to being a lumberjack, he's very proficient at cutting Trees, doing it faster and with fewer swings than other Characters, and gains Sanity when planting Trees. Woodie has default stats, though he has an additional one called "Beaverness" which when too low, will cause Woodie's curse to manifest and he will be turned into a Werebeaver. (see Cursed tab) Woodie also "Celebrates Thanksgiving too early/at the right time" (depending on player region) which grants him a bonus to loyalty time when he recruits certain followers, and his beard keeps him warm. Special Power Woodie starts off with an Axe named Lucy. Lucy is sapient and talks to Woodie, egging him on while chopping down Trees, and warning him about the curse. Lucy talks in red text to differentiate from Woodie's white text. Lucy has infinite durability and chops Trees faster but deals less damage compared to a normal Axe. Anytime Woodie plants a Pine Cone or Birchnut he gains 5 . Woodie's beard also grants him 45 insulation against the cold. Woodie has an additional stat called Beaverness with a maximum value of 100. Woodie's Beaverness drains by about 2 per minute at all times. Swinging an axe at Tree will deplete the meter by 1.5 . Eating the items listed below will replenish Woodie's Beaverness. If Woodie's Log Meter reaches 25 or during a Full Moon, he will turn into the Werebeaver. Before then, if Lucy is nearby, she'll warn him at intervals about his curse. In this Werebeaver form, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, the Map and inventory will be unavailable, and the Hunger meter will disappear and be replaced by the Beaverness Meter. If the player fills the Beaverness to 100, Woodie will turn back into a human. Woodie gains a bonus to follower time whenever he recruits a Pig, Bunnyman or Rock Lobster by 4, 2 and 1 minute respectively. For instance if Woodie gives a Pig a Morsel, the Pig will follow him for an entire day (8 minutes) instead of just half of it. Tips * Due to Lucy's infinite durability it's a waste to craft other axes (Axe, Luxury Axe, Pick/Axe) unless the player desperately needs a better weapon in the early days. * Players are advised to calculate before hand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. * If possible, players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. * It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. Bugs * When a full moon occurs, when Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. * Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. * Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt. * If one exits and then re-enters the game during dusk as a Werebeaver, Woodie will still give his dusk announcement, even though he's transformed. Trivia In-Game * Woodie's voice is played by a cello. * Woodie was added in Strange New Powers update. * Woodie has a beard, but he is unable to shave saying "A true lumberjack never shaves.". ** Kevin said that his beard may not be made of hair. * He is one of the only two characters (the other being Wolfgang) able to transform his physical form, due to his curse. * While the regular meters are gone as a Werebeaver, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. * It appears that the Werebeaver has the same hunchback model as the Pigs, Merms and the Bunnymen. * In DST, the way his perk for having a slightly longer time from befriended creatures is stated differently depending on where the player is in the world. In the US, it's "Celebrates Thanksgiving too early"; in Canada, it's "Celebrates Thanksgiving at the correct time"; and elsewhere, it's "Is thankful for bountiful harvests". * Woodie was the first character to have different examination quotes for all Crock Pot recipes. * When struck by Lightning in the Reign of Giants DLC, Woodie, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in his hair. In addition to this, his beard seems to be part of his skull, and the lightning's light has a more reddish hue. * Since Woodie can avoid starving by turning into the Werebeaver, he's the only Character that can live forever without eating Food or using Healing objects. Lore * Kevin Forbes (the lead developer), when asked in the Klei forums if Woodie was crazy or not, said:'' "Other than the whole talks to his axe like it's a person thing, he's a pretty normal guy."Is Woodie Crazy? Klei Forums. Retrieved 2014-07-07. * Woodie apparently hates Birds or thinks they're evil. * Woodie's examination of a Clockwork Bishop suggests he either is, or was, Catholic ("It's been a while since my last confession."). * When Woodie examines Cut Grass, his response suggests that he has hay fever ("I think I might be allergic to this."). This is also suggested by his response to Grass Tuft ("It makes my eyes water."). * Upon examining a Straw Roll, Woodie will say he has slept on worse in lumber camp, revealing he may have once lived in a lumber camp before entering the Constant. This is supported by his quote for a Palm Tree in ''Shipwrecked ("Makes me pine for the lumber yards.") * One of his favorite foods is Honey Nuggets. * His quote on the License Plate trinket may indicate that he entered The Constant before 1918. * Woodie's quotes reveal that he plays the guitar and whittles. Cultural References * Woodie's character utilizes several stereotypes of Canadians in a seemingly self deprecating manner considering Klei Entertainment itself is located in Vancouver. To go along with this, Woodie excessively mentions Canada or Canada-related things in his examination quotes. Some of the stereotypes Woodie embodies include: **Being a lumberjack, which usually includes chopping wood with an axe and wearing plaid shirts. **Saying "hoser". (Several quotes have him calling different mobs and items this. Notably this is also how he refers to Maxwell in DST.) **Being overly polite as well as saying "sorry" frequently. **Saying "aboot" instead of "about". **Saying "eh?" at the end of sentences. **Being an outdoorsy type. **Experiencing cold/winter weather all the time. (Woodie will often comment that cold things remind him of home, such as the Ice Box and Ice Maker 3000.) **Association with the beaver, a national symbol of Canada. Gallery Sounds References de:Woodie ru:Вуди pl:Woodie